To eliminate the necessity of using potent halogenated agents for minor office-type anesthesia, a promising technique using a combination of intravenously administered drugs will be tested. A balanced anesthesia technique, utilizing a synthetic narcotic (Fentanyl), a tranquilizer (Valium) and an intravenous general anesthetic (Brevital), the cardio-respiratory effects, post-op drug morbidity, body response to stress, and the amnesic effects are going to be evaluated in 40 healthy volunteers requiring the surgical extraction of 3rd molars. Twenty of these forty patients will receive an intravenous dose of atropine prior to anesthesia. Local anesthesia will be used in all the patients to minimize the cardiovascular effects of surgical stimulation thus attempting to isolate the systemic response to the general anesthesia alone. An additional 20 patients will receive the tranquilizer, atropine, and the general anesthetic to document the effects of eliminating the narcotics from the regimen. A careful examination of blood pressure and pulse rate changes from the baseline will be used to discover any cardiovascular depressant effects of these drugs administered in series; the electrocardiogram will record arrhythmias; the blood gases taken at strategic intervals will indicate whether respiratory depression (hypercarbia or respiratory acidosis) does occur with this balanced anesthesia technique. Pre-operative personality inventory tests along with a Spielberger (S.T.A.I.) anxiety questionnaire will be administered. An attempt will be made to correlate post-anesthesia drug-induced morbidity with anxiety levels and personality characteristics. An assessment of sympatho-adrenal activity that can reflect the amount of stress occurring in general anesthesia and surgery will be accomplished by measures of dopamine-Beta-hydroxylase, and plasma cortisols and catecholamines at strategic intervals. A numerical relationship of the anxiety tests given preoperatively will be compared with the catecholamines measured before surgery to quantify the effect of patient fear of impending dental surgery.